aMUSEment
by LookingattheMoon
Summary: When four transfers from out of the country attend the same high school as Tohru and the Sohmas, where will they stand as another group of cursed teens, Next to or against the Zodiac? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Hi! I'm Lookingatthemoon. This is my second fanfic. I'm currently writing another one called 'Keys of the Fearless.' It's a Kingdom hearts fanfic, so if you love that game, so do this writer. I decided to write another fanfic because I feel that I can't think of something for that fanfic, but I have ideas for this almost nonexistent one. This is one of those random yet funny fanfics, so you probably laugh. This is rated 'T' for the language choice of the characters. Also, if you know a lot about the Japanese traditions and notice any errors in my use of any, then please inform me and I'll edit the chapter. Let's go! By, the way, look it! It's Yuki!

Yuki: Lookingatthemoon owns nothing except her characters.

* * *

"You damn rat!" an orange haired high school boy yelled at his classmate. The target of his aggravation was a youth his age with dark gray hair. The boy was looking down, evidently trying to ignore the other. A trio of girls stood nearby. A tall blonde girl stood laughing, her stance that of a girl who had her life harsh before, but fixed up by herself. A slightly shorter black haired girl stood next to her, her eyes darting between the two arguing boys. Her hand was on the shoulder of a almost on the verge panicking girl with long brown hair. 

"Shouldn't we stop them?" the girl stuttered as the boys continued, the gray haired boy calmly replying without thinking to much about it, the orange haired boy did the same.

"No." The blonde girl, Uo, replied smirking.

"The waves are so pleasant." The black haired girl, Hana, added, nodding.

"Okay, but isn't it dangerous?" Tohru, the brunette added on.

"They're not trying to kill each other." Uo replied. "So just sit and watch."

"You stupid cat, you never understand." The gray haired boy replied.

"You! You act all high and mighty, but you're nothing!" the boy told him angry.

"Well, if you're below me, then what are you? Nonexistent?" he smirked.

"Why, you-!" Kyo was cut off by a small metal basket hitting his head with a clunk. He growled and noticed the teacher, Mayu-sensi, standing in the doorway glaring.

"Now, if the two Sohmas will stop being morons, why don't we start class?" she replied, her hands on her hips.

"You threw a bucket at my head!" Kyo yelled across the room aggravated.

"Yes, and after school it will be full of soap and water and you will wash the black boards." She commented back as the students took their seats and she shuffled papers. Kyo cursed under his breath and reluctantly sat back down in his seat.

"Um, may I have a word with you?" a small chubby face peeked into the room. Not many recognized them as the principal(1).

"Yes, and if I come back and my class room isn't like this when I get back, there will be servere punishment." she mentioned, galring directly at Kyo. she followed the short tubby man out into the hall.

"Stupid sensi. I'm not going to wash all of these blackboards." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"So, what do you think the principal is talking to her about?" Uo asked her friends. They shrugged. "Orange top! Stop moping over your dumb detention and put your two cents worth in!" she ruffled his hair and her growled.

"I hope he's firing her." at the point in time the teacher returned to the room holding several folders and was followed by four teenagers. Three girl and a boy stood behind her. One girl had hazle eyes and short auburn hair and it was flipped out in different directions. She was wearing a girl's unfirom similar stlye to Tohru's with a short skirt length. She looked around the room out of place. The one standing to her left was shorter, but seemed stronger in a way. In a Hana style uniform with the medium skirt, her hair was brown to her shoulders. Her blue eyes darted across the room quickly. The last girl hair long dark brown ahir in a braid down her back. the long skirt fitted her perfectly. A pair of glasses were pushed up on her head and her brown eyes were caring yet harsh. She held a stance that said, 'I'm tired, I know it, you better deal with it.' The last of the group was the boy. he wore a cap and his eyes were hidden by the shadow. He was the same height as the auburn haired girl, which was taller than the other two. He held a stance that seemed to say he was the one who held them together.

"Well, as you probably have noticed, there are four new members of our class." she didn't look up, but instead at the folders. "Now this contrdicting, The papers say there are four girls but there's a guy here." the teacher tapped her chin, then looked at the stray boy who hid his face.

"That's a mistake." he told her.

"Strange, they also say the names are Maron, Serafine, Ren and Kiari." The teacher continued. "Please remove the hat." she asked him.

"I can't." The boy seemed to be grinning under the rim of the cap.

"Yes, you can. Now do so." the teacher crossed her arms. So did the boy. Everyone stared.

"I already told you. I can't." he glared at her.

"Well, there's a no hat policy." the teacher was already growing frustrated with the student. "I understand that if the schools you previously went to allowed this, but I can't." the teacher stood directly in front od him.

"I don't why. It's just a hat." the boy growled. The teacher stopped arguing with him, and just tore the hat from his head. A lengthy stream of red hair flowed from the teen's head and the hands were clenched.

"Now, I thought I was right about there being four girls." the teacher smirked and looked at the girl. Her body seemed smaller in the boy's uniform, as if she was disappointed. "Now, why don't you go change into the traditional girl's uniform."

"I don't feel like it." some of the students gasped.

"Well, you're going to, otherwise you'll be joining a student in cleaning the blackboards this afternoon." the girl looked up and grinned.

"Go ahead. I'm used to cleaning, being the tradtional family slave." she cocked her head to the side, her blue eyes disturbing the teacher slightly.

"Not only will you change the uniform, you'll go to the principal and you'll have cleaning duty for three weeks." the teachers made a note in her book and the girl stiffled a laugh and walked out of the room. Her friends were all surpressing laughter. "Girls, please fill in seats." the three girls took the remaining seats in the back. The teacher went through her lesson, but it was cut short due to the new student issue.

"Who does the girl think she is, standin up to a teacher like that?" a girl in the classroom, a true teacher's pet, commented about the new kids. Uo laughed.

"I like her. She's original. I mean, how many times do you see a girl come to school as a boy?" she shook her head. "Too bad about the cleaning though, I would've loved to hang out with her."

"She's a quick cleaner." a voice came from the back of the room. The auburned haired girl was sitting on her desk, scribbling on her shoes.

"Doesn't take her any time." the black haired girl agreed. The brunette nodded in agreement.

"So, you're her friends?" Tohru asked, eager to know about this girl.

"Step sisters." the two who had answered before, and the other simply nodded again.

"Really." Uo thought about it. "How long?"

"Let's see, she was abandoned by her gang in seventh grade, so about five years." the auburned haired girl counted on her fingers.

"So, what's your names?" Tohru was standing directly next to them and her friends had flocked over there with her.

"I'm Serefine." the girl in front said.

"Maron, this is Ren. she doesn't like to talk to people." the black haired girl commented, pointed to the brunette. the girl nodded.

"Great, I leave for an hour and you all tell the good stuff." a voice came from the doorway. the last new student stood there, her new uniform that like Serefines, except her legs were covered in long stockings and leg warmers. Her hair and been braided over her shoulder. Her feet were covered in shoes clearly too big for her, but they were doodled on and scratched, so they must have had to be old.

"Ah, Kiari. I thought you'd never come back." Serefine and her other stepsisters greeted their sister slightly.

"Yeah. I got off of cleaning duty due to the fact I'm new and because American, French and various other schools have different policies." she smirked and noticed that the Sohmas had gone back to the regular fighting any chance they could get. She laughed and took a seat in the middle of it. She just watched calmly and took out a piece of paper and a marker. She wrote on it and held it up.

_"You guys fight like a 50-year-old married couple."_ Uo and the new girls laughed and Kyo growled at her.

"No we don't!" he took the paper and ripped it up.

"Definatly not." Yuki looked at her angrily.

"Well, isn't kitten mad." Kiari laughed at pointed at Kyo. "What's up woth you? you need aner management." she covered her mouth from laughing to much.

"What did you say?" Kyo grabbed the front of her uniform and lifted her off her feet. Her forgot that she was a girl, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I said you need anger management." she grinned and laughed in his face. He growled and prepared to punch her when Tohru called out to him.

"Kyo, be careful." she warned him. He didn't notice when Kiari had lifted her left leg and kneed him in the chin.

"You shouldn't pick on girls." she told him, patting his head, while in writhed on the ground and clutched his sore jaw.

"What the heck are you? An american gladiator?" he stood up again and rubbed his chin.

"Six year black belt." she replied. "Serefine's a black belt as well as my other sisters."

"Are you guys a training family?" Yuki just asked, finishing his homework.

"Nope." she smiled and walked past him to the door, ruffling his hair on the way out. The girls in the classroom gasped.

"What did she just do?" one of the asked in a hushed voice.

"She better not have."

"She's dead meat."

"Did someone just treat Prince Charming like the rest of us?" Uo laughed. Hana and Tohru nodded. Yuki grumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong, you damn rat. Mad someone touched your hair?" Kyo tormented him. Yuki punched him in the jaw.

"I don't why, but that girl pisses me off." Yuki mumbled and left the room.

"So, why have you switched schools so much?" Hana asked the trio left in the room.

"We were expelled for violence." Maron commented and they left.

* * *

Well, that's mt first chapter. It will be a humerous fanfic, and yes, Kiari and Yuki do hate each other. It just seemed fit. There' more coming in about a few days or at most a week. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Welll, this is chapter two. I decided to change the title due to the fact, the original title didn't fit the plot. This one does. It doesn't take too long to type something up, but ti does to correct it. This is my second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

A week had passed since the day that the Phantom girls had arrived at the school. Each girl had suffered the torture of a detention. Kiari had started yet another fIght in the classroom, which suprisingly she got in trouble for, but not people like Kyo and Uo. She simply staed that they were lucky bastards and took her punishments with her chin up. Serafine had joined her due to the fact the essay she handed in was covered in doodles and sketches more than actual writing. Ren stepped in by sitting the 'Wrong' way at her desk. Maron topped it off by correcting the teacher. Currently they were sitting in the classroom wating for the teacher to release them. Other students in the room included Kyo and Yuki, who every Phantom sister except for Kiari ignored. Kiari ejoyed spending the free time between lessons arguing with him and calling each a name a few times and then throwing some punches. Serafine had recorded it once and when Kiari saw it she laughed and uploaded it onto her computer. Both her and 'Prince Charming' were arguing again at each other from across the classroom. Which stopped when the teacher opened the door and stepped in. 

''Well, you've been here for a hour and a half. I guess you're ready for the real punishments. Serafine, you wil redo the whole essay and hand it in tomorrow. Ren, you will either sit in you chair the correct way, or I will sign you up for a manners class." Both girls slightly cringed but accepted and left. Mayu-sensi pulled out a large textbook and dropped it onto Maron's desk. "Maron, you will read one whole chapter in this text book and write an essay on it and had it in to me in two days." The girl nodded grimly, then left. The teacher turned to Kyo. "You will have cleaning duty for the rest of this week and all of the next." the boy groaned but left anyway. "Yuki, since you were not even really involved inthis, I'll just have you double the length of tonight's assignment, look at page 195." the boy nodded and stood to leave. "Please stay for one more minute, Yuki." he sat down, confused. "Kiari, I really don't no what to do with you."

"Forget?" she suggested, grinning.

"Wish I could." she mumbled. "Anyway, your punishment is to find someway to inprove your accedemic and social attitude." she picked up a large stack of papers.

"What's this? Transfer papers already?" picked up a piece off the top and read it aloud. " 'Student council sign up forms.' What that supposed to mean?"

"You will join the student council as the council secretary number two." she gave the girl a red pen and sent her on her way. "Yuki, come to my desk please." he reluctantly did. She put the one classmate of his that he absolutly loathed into the student council, which he happened to be president of.

"Yes?" he stood at the front of her desk, trying to be clam and not start ranting about how her tatics aon punishments were unreasonable.

"I know you and Kiari hate each other. I was watching the two of you over the security cameras." Yuki winced. "I just need you to be the model student and help her adjust to her life here." Yuki was suprised. Not very often Mayu sensi really out effort in making a person enjoy their life at school.

"Why put her into student council then?" she leaned back into her chair.

"Kiari likes to agrue. That's the one place other than the debate team where she can." she looked at him. "I decided to put her in student council because on the debate team she might actuall kill someone. Beside that point. There are good kids in the council. She needs to be around people like that."

"Yes. I'll make sure that everyone tries their best to inprove her attitude which is crappy, nonetheless." Yuki muttered the last part, though she could hear it anyway.

"Yes. She'll join meeting tomorrow afternoon." Mayu-sensi dismissed him and he grumpily filled his bag and left the building. The four Phamtom girls were standing outside the building, arguing about which way they were supoosed to be heading. _'Haven't they lived here for long enough to know where they live?' _He regretted standing in one spot long enough for Serafine to see him. She ran over to him.

"Hey, do you know Carnvielle Corporate building is?" she asked him,holding up the address.

"Don't you know how to read addresses yet?" he asked her dully.

"Not really. We just don't know what way to go." she scuffed her foot on the groudnd.

"That way." he pointed overtowards the buisness district. She thanked him and ran off into that direction. "Strange, I swore that builiding has been emptied out for a couple of years." he shrugged and started off in the direction in enough time to see the four girls ride in the direction on their bikes.

* * *

The four girls pulled up to the creepy builiding that their boss had decided to reside in. 

"What is with Apollo and creepy hideouts?" Maron stared at the building. "Doesn't he realize it's strange for teenage girls to walk into a potentially haunted building?"

"Well, you can talk to him or get the job he wants done early and forget this happened." Kiari commented back. "We'll never finish that extra homework that was supposed to be done." she complained. She opened the rusty door and the girls filled into the building. Suddenly they felt a atmosphere change and the room twisted and swirled.

"Wecome girls." a male voice came from behind them and they slowly turned. there stood their boss, Apollo. "Seems to be your doing well." his piercing yellow eyes glared through them. They grimaced. "You probably know what I want you to do. You each have seperate jobs tonight." he ran a hand through his red hair. His other hand in the pocket of his burgandy suit. "I also understand you have extra assignments from that teacher, what is is that you call her, Kiari?"

"Teacher from Hades' gate." she dropped her bag on the ground and a large thud was echoed around the room. "What about it.

"What is it you four have to do?" he asked, not delaying.

"I have sign up sheets for the student council." Kiari pulled the half a foot high stack from her bag. He took them.

"Great, more delays in work." he grumbled.

"I have a two page essay." Serafine pulled it out of her bag.

"I have to read a chapter tonight and write the paper tomorrow." Maron pulled out the textbook.

"I just hve to leanr not sit cross legged at a desk." Ren added.

"Whatever." he took the assignments from them. "I'll get these done for you. You do what I tell you, got it?"

"Yes, sir." they all replied in unison.

"Good. Kiari, you head over to the middle east. See what you can do with that ridiculous war. Serafine. writer in the south district of this town in being ignorant of his manager.(1) Ren, American band needs lyrics, and finally, Maron there is a Einstein wanabe who needs to actually get this formula right." He handed her a sheet of paper.

"Yes, sir." they saluted then left.

"Great. Now lets see, a report on the Renaissance, a chapter to read on feudalism system and how long it lasted, and there's this survey." he glared at the large stack of papers. "They never learn to stay out of trouble, do they." he shook his head and started on the papers.

* * *

(1) guess who it is!!!

Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is sort of fast paced and shorter than the last. Sorry. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I that you readers are probably utterly confused and want know what Apollo has to do with this, and what does the whole assignments buisness have to do with anything? You'll find out in probably chapters 5 to 10 because I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking this might be releatively shorter than my other one.

Kyo: She doesn't own anything except for the Phantom sisters and their funny curse

Phantoms sisters: FuNnY? WhAt'S FuNnY? (LOL)

Tohru: They're scary when their angry.

* * *

"Man. I hate working late." Kiari rubbed her eyes and groaned as she stepped into the classroom, forcing herself to attend the student council meeting for the day. Apollo had filled out her application easily while she had to convice some people that it was pointless to have a war, even though Kiari liked tragedy, she disliked war. Yuki was standing at the front of the classroom, evidenlty going through the agenda. He practically growled when she entered the room. 

"We started five minutes ago." he told her. She shrugged and sat down.

"Sorry if your directions to this room were crappy." she kicked her feet onto the desk.

"Sorry if your eyesight is poor." he grumbled and continued to go over the agenda. "We'll be planning the upcoming culture festival and then we have to go through some papers to prepare for the new students next year." he looked up from the papers he was holding. "Any questions?"

"Yes." a rather shorter blonde boy raised his hand. "Who is she?" he pointed at Kiari.

"She's Kiari Phantom, sercretary to the council number two." Yuki replied grimly.

"I didn't know there was such a posistion." the boy debated.

"Neither did I, until yesterday." he glared at the relaxed redheaded girl.

"Yes. I was told this position was created special, just for me. By the way, if we're calling colors, I call green. It compliments my hair color." she smirked and flipped a lock of red hair over her shoulder. One other student in the room perked up to her comment.

"I'm black!" one black haired boy at the back shouted as if weary and was just waking up.

"Thank you Kakeru for finally joining us." Yuki commented. "And, no Kiari, we already decided colors for your information."

"Who's Kiari?" the black haired boy, Kakeru, asked. Everyone pointed at her.

"_Bonjour_!" she called out to him, using her French she learned while living in the country of France.

"Bon what?" he asked.

"It's hello in French." she explained, laughing.

"Oh. What exactly are you doing here?" he asked, moving to a desk next to her.

"Excuse me, but as lovely as your conversation is, it isn't entertaining us." the blonde boy told them, glaring at them.

"Down, Naohito. Lay off the bite. Like we ever get anything done down here anyway." the boy turned around a glared at the boy.

"Manabe, go back to your seat." Yuki comanded the boy.

"Why? Am I contagious now?" Kiari was getting frustrated with people avoiding her.

"No, he's assigned that seat because he wanted to sit there." he told here, getting frustrated along with her.

"I want to sit here." Kakeru complained.

"Just move!" Naohito growled.

"I don't understand why he has to move, little boy!" she stood up and her height that slightly towered over him was used.

"Kiari stop arguing and sit down. Manabe move!" Yuki started yelling.

"You can't tell me, or him, what to do!" Kiari shouted at him.

"Yes I can! I'm the president! I can do whatever I want to!" He yelled at her.

"Ooh, President! They just gave you that title to make you feel better about yourself!" she screamed. Kakeru and Naohito had backed off and were hiding in the corner next to a black haired girl. The last member of the council was sitting calmly and had recorded every part of the fight.

"I did this job on my own free will!" he yelled, his voice getting slightly softer.

"That's makes one of us!" she yelled, her voice getting softer. seh coughed and weezed. She breathed heavily. She could hear Yuki doing the same. "You're pathetic." she gasped.

"I'm pathetic? Look at yourself." he was gasping to breathe.

"I'll call your doctor." Kakeru ran from the room and Naohito helped Yuki to a seat. Kiari was helped to hers by the black haired girl.

"Yuo scare Kimi." the girl said to her.

"Who's Kimi?" Kiari asked, exhausted.

"I am." she shounded insulted.

"I'm sorry." she sighed and layed her head on the desk.

"What is with you? You rarely ever have attacks." a voice came from the doorway.

"Hi, Hatori." Yuki sighed. Kakeru was standing behind a tall man with black hair covering one eye. He was dressed in a suit and was carrying a brief case.

"Long story." Yuki commented. The man sighed and walked over to the desk next to him and opned his case on it. He pulled out a stethoscope, and examined his breathing.

"It was a small attack, but take it easy." the man stood, and then took one look in Kiari's direction. "What happened to you?" he groaned.

"Asthma." she coughed.

"Sheesh. You two should be more careful. What were you doing, screaming at the top of your lungs?" the group reluctantly nodded. "Why?"

"We hate each other." they both replied at the same time.

"Figures." he huffed. "I realize I'm only a family doctor, but I'll check your breathing because I'm a good person." and he did. Kiari grimaced at the cold metal on her skin.

"Hey, calm down." he held her still. Kiari was shaking because she felt the prescence of Apollo nearby. Hatori held the same face, as if he could sense the aura of her boss.

"Sorry." she sheepishly pulled away and lef the room in a huffed jog. she ran out of the building and tried to breathe calmly without the prescence of Apollo choking her. She turned and ran into Kakeru.

"I'm sorry. I came to see if you were okay." he sheepishly took a step back from her.

"It's okay." why didn't I sense him behind me? "I was just trying to breathe dome fresh air."

"Okay. It's just, I never seen someone make Yun-yun so angry." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yun-yun?" Kiari almost choked on the ridiculous nickname.

"Yeah. Yuki hates it." then he frowned. "Should I have told you that?" he thought out loud.

"No, but tell you what. Here's something in return." she took a pen from her pocket and scribbled on his arm. "Can you tell everyone that I'm regretably unabel to attend the rest of the meeting." she smiled and took off in the direction of the Carnvielle building. Kakeru looked at his hand. A phone number was scribled there.

"Huh?" he looked at it and then headed back into the building.

* * *

It's short, I know. I think it's good considering it's my second chapter today. Thank you for reading! Please Review. Just hit that little indigo button! Thanks again. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is aMUSEment chapter four. I have had writers block. I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you.

Hiro: Ugh. You're so incompentant.

Kiari: Give her a break you muchkin!

Hiro: Why do you care? It's not like she cares what happens to yo- (cut off by a mime box dropping on him.)

Kiari: What was that?

My mimyness powers.

Kiari: Cool! (points and laughs) Ha! You're stuck in a mime box.

This is how I deal with computer generated problems. Look! It's the pervert, Shigure!

Shigure: Lookingatthmoon doesn't own anything except her characters, which I hope to meet soon. (thinking about high school girls)

Told you he's a pervert. but you all knew that, right? This will be the chapter where actual name calling and cursing is evident.

Chapter Four

A bright sunny day drops onto this city. You wander the halls of the high school and you hear...

"You goddamn bitch! Get a life!" Yuki Sohma yelled across the room at a redheaded girl standing on her student desk. He was currently standing on his.

"I wish I could, but you're fucking cloud of overconfidence is clouding my chances!" Kiari Phantom screamed.

"Sensi, shouldn't we stop them?" a girl in the classroom near the teacher asked quietly.

"No. We do that and they'll get worse." the woman replied and plugged her ears with a pair of earplugs. The girl gaped at her teacher.

"MY cloud cloud of overconfidence?" he screamed at her. "You walk around here like you own it!"

"Just so I don't squished by your stupid fanclub!" she countered.

"God. Anybody gonna make the two of them shut up?" Kyo Sohma groaned as he covered his ears.

"Probably not, orangey." Uo replied, sitting next to him.

"So many words I wish I never heard." Tohru Honda whispered, her eyes wide with shock. she was being hugged by Hana who was stroking her head.

"It's okay, they'll stop in a minute." the girl clad in black, because it comforted her, replied in a motherly tone.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked the girl. He was rather supersticious and believed the girl had 'seen' something.

"They both have the same bronchial diesease. It'll make they stop in a minute." she replied, smiling.

"You're just a pathetic excuse for a class president." Kiari coughed.

"Pathetic? You can't even breathe." Yuki respounded huffing.

"Okay, if you two are done being imbeciles, then I think we'll start class." Sensi stood up and opened her plan book.

"Fine." the two replied, getting off of their desks and sitting down. Kiari sighed and her step sister, Serafine came over to her during the break. She patted her shoulder tiredly.

"Had go visit the wiriter _again_ last night?" Kiari looked at her step-sister worried. She nodded.

"But I told him that if he doesn't get it done by tomorrow, I'd bring the muse of tragedy to whip him into shape." the girl grinned. Kiari giggled.

"What's this guy's name?" Kiari looked at her. Serafine gulped.

"Can't tell you." she looked at her sister.

"Why not?" she frowned.

"You'll kill him." she clicked her tongue.

"Whatever. I'll come just because I'm nice like that." her sister giggled.

"Um... Kiari? Serafine?" a quiet voice caught both girls' attention. Tohru was standin a desk away from them.

"Yeah, Tohru?" the girls replied at the exact same time.

"I was wondering. My birthday is coming up and I've been allowed to invite a few friends over, and since I really only have two friends, I was wondering if you and your other two sisters wouldn't mind,but..." the girl hurridely explained.

"Tohru." Serafine cut the brunette short. "We get the idea. We'll have to talk to our gaudrian but we're sure it'll be fine."

"Thank you!" the girl smiled and walked away.

"I don't think Apollo will like that too much." Kiari looked at her almost sister.

"Sure he will." Serafine smiled. "You'll find out why tomorrow."

"Whatever." Kiari shook her head. "I'm telling you, he won't let us."

* * *

"Of course you can go over to her house." Apollo agreed cheerily. 

"What?" Kiari jumped up. "Apollo, have you been into the wine?" she asked the red suit clad man.

"No. This Tohru lives with the writer that Serafine has been having problems with. It'll be easier for her to travel back and forth if she's closer." Apollo grinned. "I didn't know we had a wine stash."

"Good grief." Maron groaned and Ren nodded, strumming her guitar.

"When is this party?" Apollo asked.

"This friday." Serafine replied.

"Good. Tell her you can come." he grinned.

"Great." Serafine, Kiari and Maron all replied. Ren nodded, playing a quick tune on her guitar.

* * *

"Tohru?" Serafine snuck up on the cheery brunette. She jumped but turned around to greet the aubruned haired girl. 

"Well, hello Serafine-kun." she smiled.

"We can all come." the girl replied, Kiari leaning againest her shoulder almost snoring.

"Great!" Tohru exclaimed. "You can bring your things to school Friday and we'll walk together." the girl happily announced and Kiari jolted awake.

"No! Those are my french fries." the tired girl mumbled.

"What?" Serafine stared at her sister confuse.

"Nevermind." she sighed. "She get the news?"

"Yeah. Bring your stuff to school friday." Serafine left her sister at her desk at the back of the classroom to go to her seat by the window.

"Heard you're going to Tohru's party?" Uo asked the half asleep redhead.

"Yeah. What's up?" the girl mumbled into her desk.

"You do know who she lives with, right?" the blonde asked the girl. Kiari sat up.

"What do you mean?" she looked at the former Yankee.

"She doesn't live with erh grandfather." the tall girl told her.

"Then who does she live with, then?" Kiari asked, still confused.

"She lives and cleans the house of Shigure Sohma." Uo looked at the girl amused.

"Shit." the redhead banged ehr head onto the table and mumbled into her desk.

"Thought so." the blonde laughed.

* * *

There's the chapter. Sorry again it took so long. the next chapter is the party, and yes, the sister do find out the curse. And vice versa in the chapter after it. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Konichywa! I have returned!

This is my fifth chapter, and I'm sorry. I lied.The Sohmas won't find out about the curse til' next chapter. I'm sorry if I got your hoped up.

Uo: She doesn't own anything.

Hana: Nothing except Kiari, Maron, Serafine, and Ren. She also really doesn't exactly own the muse theory or the information about them.

Thank you for that. Here we go!

Chapter 5

"So, Serafine, do you really plan on ruining Tohru's party by threatening the writer?" Maron asked, writing done a short note to Apollo the morning before they left for school.

"I'm not ruining her party! I'll do it while we're all asleep." Serafine shyly replied.

"Yeah. 'asleep' my ass." Kiari grumbled, packing the rest of her stuff into a drawstring bag.

"I agree. The least Apollo could do is give us time to sleep." Maron nodded, picking up her stuff.

"Ass." Ren said. The three other girls blinked, suprised but, used to the lack of amount Ren ever spoke. Most of them curse words.

"Got all your stuff?" Serafine asked the group. They nodded and all the teens lef ttheir small apartment to walk to school early.

"What do you think Yuki thought about us coming over?" Maron asked Kiari. The redhead grimaced.

o.0 Flashback 0.o

"What!" Yuki Sohma shouted at his housemate, Shigure, who was forcefully put to the task of telling him the bad news.

"Yes. The Phantom sisters are coming here." Shigure nodded trying not to anger the gray-haired teen even more.

"Why did I find out last?" Yuki glared at him.

"Is it not okay with you Sohma-kun?" Tohru had entered the room and was practically cowering in a corner.

"Uhum... It's fine with me." Yuki regretably accepted the fact he had to spend time with those girls.

o.0 End of Flashback 0.o

"Let's not ponder the unhappy." Serafine answered grimly. They walked at a quick pace and soon were at their school, shoving their stuff into their lockers.

"Tohru!" a small blonde boy ran past them when they were on their way to class and almost knocked Ren over. He ran over to the brunette. A white haired boy followed him, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Momiji!" Tohru respnded surprised.

"Happy Birthday Tohru." the blonde shoved a gift into her hands.

"Be happy he didn't get you a parade." the bleached white haired boy respnded. Momiji looked at him angrily until Yuki and Kyo suddenly appeared. The Phantom sisters were just audience.

"Haru you big meany!" Momiji pushed the taller youth. Yuki and Kyo just stared at the blonde as if they didn't know him. Haru leaned over to Momiji and told him somethign in his ears and then the blonde turned around so quickly it was amazing he didn't suffer whiplash. He saw the girls and came directly to them.

"Who are you?" he asked, almost illegally enthusiatic in Kiari's book. She hated morning people.

"We're the Phantom sisters." Maron explained.

"Oh. I heard about you girls. Which one of you is Kiari?" he asked almost sad. Maron, Serafine and Ren took a step back, leaving the redhead in the open.

"Um... hi?" Kiari practically asked.

"So you're the one that makes Yuki so angry that he took the habit of cussing." he looked at her curiously. "Strange. You look so nice." Momijij pointed out.

"Looks are decieving." she told him.

"Haru!" Momiji shouted and the tall youth came over to them.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"It's Kiari! Shes' the one who makes Yun-yun mad!" Kiari could hear Yuki growl from down the hallway.

"I heard that you wore a guy's uniform the first day." Haru added. Kiari laughed.

"Yeah. that was me." she proudly stated.

"Hey! Why don't you get you'r lazy asses back over here?" Kyo growled at them. The two returned and the sisters followed. "Who said you could come?" Kyo glared at them.

"Who said we couldn't?" Serafine asked.

"I did! Right now!" Kyo told her.

"That's not fair. It's a hallway. In a school. It's a public place." Kiari argued.

"But doesn't mean you can eavesdrop!" Yuki snarled.

"She's not eavesdropping!" Maron argued in her sister's defense.

"But all of you were listening in on our conversation." Haru jumped in, his calm nature gone.

"Silence!" Ren spoke up and everyone but her sisters stared at her.

"It speaks." Kyo gaped. Kiari slapped him.

"That's my sister you 're talking about!" she shouted.

"Students. Into your classrooms." Mayu-sensi stood in the hallway shaking her head.

* * *

"Bitch." Yuki snarled 

"Asshole." Kiari responded.

"Slut." Yuki said, again.

"Jackass." Kiari grinned.

"Think someone could make them stop. Tohru's ears are going to bleed." Momiji watched with wide eyes until they had reached their fork in the road from the other's path. Uo and Hana were comforting Tohur, who was in shock because of all the words being shot that were horrible. Kyo and Serafine were making bets who was going to win. Ren and Maron were watching, keeping track of the insults shot back and forth.

"Why. Is this the young group who have come to celebrate Tohru's birthday?" a voice greeted them when they reached their destination. He was rather tall. Taller than anyone in the group, and his black hair was slightly long, but then again it wasn't.

"Yes, Shigure." Yuki grumbled taking off his shoes and walking past the man. Kyo followed suit. Tohru welcomed the otehr girls into the house.

"This is Shigure." she said introducing them to the owner of the house. He waved, then took one look and Serafine and gasped.

"MY MUSE!" he shouted, grabbing her hand.

"What?" Uo asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"It's really you! It's Terpsichore!" he shook her hand and Serafine had a look on her face of complete and total misery.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She told the middle aged man.

"I know it's you. You were the one who said of I didn't finish writing for my manager, you'd bring the muse of tragedy to come whip me into shape!" he pleaded with her.

"No. I swear. You have the wrong person." Serafine pryed her arm from his grip and followed the rest of the group into the house.

"Well. We _may_ have a problem." Kiari grinned.

"Yeah." Serafine grumbled.

"Who wants to play a card game?" Tohru suggested.

"I'm game." Uo voluntered.

"So am I." Hana agreed.

"Not if the wave girl is playing." Kyo coughed.

"We'll play ify ou teach us!" The Phantom sisters laughed.

"I'll play." Yuki groaned.

"I change my mind. I'm playing." Kyo sat up and glared at Yuki.

"Stupid cat." Yuki shook his head.

"What was that!?" Kyo shouted at him.

"Oh joy. It already has started." Shigure was standing in the doorway watching Uo deal the cards. Kyo started a fist fight and evryone backed up to the perimeter of the room. The orange haired youth started to punch at Yuki and he dodged quickly. Finally the gray-haired youth slipped past a punch and hit him, hard enough to send him flying back and into a wall, smashing a hole into it.

"Smart." Ren told Yuki sarcastically.

"You know, I really don't need you commenting too." Yuki growled at her.

"I have a question." Shigure told his housemate. "Do you two really plan on destroying every wall in my house?" he asked them, almost on the point of sobbing. Tohru jumped up.

"I'll go get the supplies. I'll fix the wall." she said confidently, smiling.

"No." Kiari stopped her.

"We'll fix it." Maron told the girl.

"Just tell us where to get the supplies." Serafine added. Ren nodded.

"Thank you." Tohru was almost in tears.

"Shush." All four girls told her.

"Sheesh. She keeps adding friends like that and she'll be swarmed her whole life with over-caring." Kyo mumbled, returning from the other side of the wall.

"And that's a bad thing, orangey?" Uo growled at him.

"Yeah. It's not like the real world." Kyo told her. "It's just not realistic at al-" he was cut off by Kiari who kicked him in the back of the knees.

"Shut up. It's her birthday." she growled at him and walked out of the room.

"I'm starting to believe they aren't human." Kyo grumbled. Yuki stared at him.

"I hope you know there are not actual aliens in the universe." he told him.

"Shut up." he told him and joined Tohru, Uo and Hana at the table, where they were playing cards. The four sisters returned carrying supplies and their clothes had been changed. All four were wearing jeans of different colors. Serafine was wearing blue jeans with a beige jacket that said "Dancing In The Street" Maron was wearing light blue jeans with a red sweatshirt. Ren was wearing medium blue jeans with a sweatshirt that said "Ninja Academy" on the front. Kiari was wearing black jeans with a jacket that said "Leave Me Alone, It's Daytime", all four girls were whispering to each other until they got into the room.

"How do you plan on fixing that?" Kyo looedk over at them.

"How do you think, dumbass. With the suplies." Kiari growled.

"Whatever." Kyo turned around and then Hana knocked everyone out of the game.

"That doesn't look fun anymore." Serafine commented and Kyo glared at her.

"I'm leaving." Kyo stood up and left. Tohru stared at the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." she said out loud.

"Leave him be." Yuki told her.

"I'll go check up on him." Maron said, dropping her tools.

"That's not a good idea." Uo told her.

"So?" she replied. "It's Tohru birthday, he's ruining it and I'm tired of it." She left the room and folloed the orange haired boy.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. "Get downstairs." she told him. He glared at her.

"You really think I'm going to?"

"Yes. Because if you don't, Kiari will come and drag you by your ankle downt there." she told him. He groaned and stood up.

"I hate you." he told the girl.

"That may be, but you don't hate Tohru. Now go." she pushed him.

* * *

There's my chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I will reveal more secrets about the muse curse next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Looks like it been a while. I guess I should have done this earlier, but I was home sick and I didn't get a chance.

Yuki: You're incompetent.

You're saying this to the writer who this story controls your fate. That's genius.

Yuki: Whatever. She doesn't own anything except for the Phatom sisters.

Chapter 6

"Hell no!" Kyo shouted and preceeded to swat and Uo who had a can sray with a black lid and label that said 'EZ Hair Coloring.'

"You lost the bet, orangey." Uo told him.

0.o Flashback o.0

"So are we going to play now?" Kyo grumbed as he returned from running away.

"Hell yeah." Uo told him grinning.

"You can smile now, but when I win, you'll die your hair black." he sneered.

"This is why I thought of bringing this." She pulled a can from behind her back. "A temporary hair dye. Whoever loses first between the two of use dies their hair." she grinned and shook the can.

"You're on yankee." Kyo agreed and they started the game.

0.o End Flashback o.0

The Phantom sisters weren't all that interested until Serafine snatched the can from Uo and told the girl to hold the boy still.

"Gotcha." she grabbed Kyo's wrists and tried to force him into a headlock, but ended up wrapping an arm around him, hugging him. The room suddenly filled with a puff of orange smoke filled the space where he was. The yankee blinked a few times when the smoke cleared and she found an orange cat on her lap. "What the hell?" she picked him and he glared at her. Kiari leapt forward and grabbed him.

"Man, he's a god damned magician!" she smiled. Yuki and Tohru were staring at her.

"Why are his clothes here?" Uo picked up the black t-shirt he was wearing. Kiari snatched the clothes up and walked to the door.

"Occupational hazard. I'll go find that sneaky freaky. You stay here." she left the room.

"Weird." Hana spoke up. "I never saw him leave." Uo nodded in a agreement.

"Hint, girls: he's a magician." Serafine smiled. Maron shook her head.

"I don't feel so good." she announced and left the room. Her sisters followed stating that were going to check on her. Yuki and Tohru shared a look.

* * *

"Oh my god! My eyes! They burn!" Kiari had her back facing a human Kyo who was pulling on his shirt over his khaki pants. 

"Kiari? Are you okay?" her sisters were standing in the doorway to outside. Kiari stopped scratching her eyes out.

"I'm fine." she stood and looked at Kyo."Nice to see you _dressed_." she told him. He glared at ehr.

"What happened?" Maron asked her sister who shuddered.

"I came out here and put him down over there and was over here in a split second because he changed back. Naked." she shuddered again.

"How in the hell did you know in the first place?" he looked at the sisters who simply grinned.

"That's a secret!" They told him, simulatiously. They all entered the house and joined the others in the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Tohur asked Maron who simply nodded.

"Must have been that cat fur." Kyo glared at her.

"I better go make something for dinner." Tohru exited followed by Maron who pleaded to help and Hana and Uo followed out of habit. The three sisters whispered among themselves until Kyo intereupted.

"I ask again, how did you know?" he asked Kiari.

"And I tell you again, it's a secret." she grinned and thought about it for a second. "But I can do this for you." she crawled over to him, her sister just watching. Kyo flinched when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "See? Nothing happened."

"What are you zodiac?" Kyo tried to struggle out of her grip but she hugged him tighter and let go on her free will.

"No. Something much worse." she scooted to her sisters who were laughing under their breath.

"Oh really. What is that?" Yuki looked up when he asked this.

"Well, prince of the misfits, I'lll tell you when you tell me about your curse. Trading." she simply stated when he glared at her.

"Never in my life." he told her.

"Then you'll never know." she smiled. He groaned.

"A hint?" Serafine suggested.

"Sure. Ren, do you wanna say it?" she looked at her large eyed sister.

"Muse." the girl told the boys as the others returned to the room.

* * *

"Hey orangey." Uo said to Kyo. Serafine was currently spraying his hair. 

"What?" he growled.

"Didn't know you were a freaking magician." she laughed.

"Shut up." he told the girl as the auburned girl behind him ran a comb through his hair.

* * *

"Are you so sure about this?" Kiari asked her sister as she slipped from her human body.

"Yeah. Maybe he'll listen to you." Serafine replied, straightening her light blue toga and picked up her lyre. "You ready?" she asked when her sister had picked up her mask of tragedy that mtched her black toga.

"Sure. Let's just not get caught, like that baka neko (1)." Serafine grinned.

"Remeber to refer to me as Terpsichore. I'll do the same for you, Melpomene." she smiled and they headed to the room that Shigure the writer was currently in.

"Terpsichore! You're here. And you brought a friend." He sat up when the two came, literaly, through in door.

"Yes. This Melpomene. She's the muse of tragedy." she introduced her sister who waved using the mask.

"So you did bring her here to kick me into shape." he nodded. "Strange thing happened today. Little Tohru brought some friends over and one of them looked exactly like you. Her name in Serafine though." he tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it, Melpomene, you look like Kiari, the girl who Yuki completely dispises." he grinned. "Strange coincidence."

"That's all it is." Kiari told him and pointed at him using her all mighty power of darkening a room with a slight point of her finger. "You will write for your manager. Because if you don't, I will return every night until you do and force you to write a different one each night." she threatened him.

"That's nice." he replied. Kiari just gaped.

"I will. I swear." she repeated it.

"Telly ou what. You tell me your big secret and I'll write six new novels for my manager. In a year." he added.

"Your impossible. We don't have anything you want to know." she told him.

"Well, Kiari Phantom. Why don'y we start with why you're here." he cocked his head to the side and Kiari stared at him and sighed.

"Fine. You win. But those books aren't finished, I will teach my sister how to use a gun and point at your head until you do." she shook her head.

* * *

That's it. Katt, stop asking me over and over to update. I will when I get the chance. I'm doing this on my sickness/death computer chair. Now read. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

So.. well, I have been threatened to write this, so... here it is. Early.

Shigure: SECRETS!!!

Kiari: Jerk.

Serafine: Lookingatthemoon doesn't own anything except her OCs and her plot. Whatever it is. : P

By the way in the last chapter if you saw the (1) beside 'Baka neko.' I meant to out at the end that that means idiot cat.

Chapter 7

"So what do you want to know?" Serafine and Kiari sat down across from the Sohma writer and he just looked at them.

"Everything." he simply stated.

"Where to start..." Serafine tapped her chin. "Well. There's our guardian, Apollo. Creepiest guy on Earth. He was sentenced. when he started global warming, to find all of the ten reborn muses and bring them into the line of work." she looked at the writer. "He's found four so far." she looked at her rather bored sister.

"I'll take over for a while. Go get our sisters." she told her and Serafine phased through the door. "The muses he has found so far are the muse of History; Clio; the muse of lyric poetry; Euterpe; the muse of dance and and choral song; Terpsichore; and the muse of tragedy; Melopomene. That us." the rest of the girls entered the room, including a very tired looking Maron and pissed off Ren.

"Got em'!" Serafine cheered. Kiari glared at her over cheerful sister.

"Anyway... Apollo is charged with sending us on missions to create a better world with all the talents awakened. But there's a teensy little problem." Kiari grinned.

"He hasn't found all of the muses." Shigure nodded.

"No. We have a time limit. Unless we can find all the muses in about a year, we all die tragically and then Apollo waits for us to be reborn." Kiari winced at her own cheerness. "But we know where the muses are. Three out of five are here somewhere." Kiari looked around.

"So?" Shigure asked.

"We think Tohru may be one, but which who knows. She seems like the muse of sacred song and all that snazz, but somehow I don't think she'll carry around a large staff and ax to preach to people." Maron snickered.

"An ax?" Shigure dropped his pen.

"Yeah. The worker muse." Ren told him. Shigure looked at the girl.

"Sounds like Tohru, but and _ax_?" he shook his head.

"We established that already.What else do you want to know. Cause don't know if we have much more." Serafine looked at him and and he sighed

"Nothing. What do you four want to know about our curse?" the girls smiiled wickedly.

"Everything." he sighed.

* * *

"God why are you still here?!" Kyo yelled at Serafine who threw a knife at his head. he ducked. Tohru just gaped at wat happened. 

"We're here to help Tohru, so shut up and go away. I think Ren and Kiari are sitting outside. Complain at them." she pulled the knife out of the wall and helped Tohru cut up vegetables.

"Sheesh. bad mood." he stopmed outside and Kiari and Ren were sitting were sitting on the porch and Ren was doing something that Kyo rarely saw her do. Talking estatically.

"Kiari, do you think it was such a good thing that we told all of that to the pervert? He may black mail us later for it." Ren's voice was quick and light, but stern at the same time.

"Geez, Ren calm down. You're speeding." Kiari laughed.

"But aeriously, why did we tell him!?" the girl pleaded.

"To get him to do what we want him to. If he doesn't write those books I will personally duct tape him to that chair." the redhead smirked under the shadow of her hair.

"Hey what are two doing? Plotting?" Kyo stepped into the light so they could acknowledge he was there.

"Heh, you wish." Ren mumbled.

"We knew you were there. If we were plotting, we left out all the juicy stuff." Kiari smiled.

"If?" he asked her, leaning against the house.

"Yes, 'if'." Kiari walked into the house.

"Baka neko." Ren walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. He growled.

"I'm not an IDIOT!" he shouted at ehr and she simly smiled and walked into the house.

* * *

(at school on Monday...) 

"Hey Kyo-kun!" A girl latched onto the orange haired teen and he glared at her. She grinned.

"What do you want?" he growled. She took notice to the beads of white and black on his wrist.

"Ooh! Can I wear your bracelet?" she pleaded he tried to pry her away.

"Get away from me!" she grabbed the beads.

"Please?" she tugged on them. Kyo felt another arm over his shoulder. He looked over to see Serafine grinnning at the girl.

"What do you want?" Kyo snarled.

"Oh, hun," she said looking at the girl. "Why do you want that bracelet. You truly don't know where's it been at all." she cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. The girl immediatly unlatched herself and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Kyo looked at the auburned haired girl strangely.

"Let's just say a certain slacker with the sur-name 'Sohma' asked me to watch out for you." she walked to her desk in the back. Kyo just shook his head and watched as Kiari walked into the room with a black haired boy foloowing her.

"Kakeru, I have _class_ now." she smiled and the boy nodded. "So do _you_." he frowned, remebering the grade difference.

"Will I see you after school?" he asked before he left.

"Yes, I will attend this Student Council meeting." she nodded and he left.

"Who the heck is that kid?" Kyo asked Maron who had been moved to seat near the orange haired boy.

"I think that's her new boyfriend." Maron looked at her foster sister who walked up to Serafine and whispered to her.

"_Boyfriend_?" Kyo's jaw dropped open.

"Yeah. She saws he 'understands her better than anyone but her sisters." Maron rolled her eyes. "He's pretty unusual." she added.

"Maron! Are you spreading rumors again?" Kiari picked up on the conversation and was now standing between the two.

"Not rumors. Truth you told me yourself." Maron glared at her sister.

"Okay then." Kiari nodded then jolted to her seat when Mayu-sensi entered the room.

* * *

There it is Katt. The other one will be up soon. And you will give me those poems. Please review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Woah. Sorry about being imcompetent. TT I was wating on poems, and I finally have them, from Katt. Thank you. The rest of the muse's identities are reveled, then I have about five or so more chapter til the end. It seems so sad the way I say it. Here it is.

Kiari: She doesn't own anything except her concept and the Phantom family.

Chapter Eight

"And that's the reason why you all exist. Without that theory, your lives would mean nothing." Mayu-sensi finished her lecture and the group of kids just gaped at her. Then a girl laughed. Serafine was laughing esterically in the back of the room. "SErafine, care to explain what is so funny?" the teacher tapped her foot and glared at the girl.

"You say all this stuff about without that theory we mean nothing, but what about the people before it, and what about the huge silence that was there after you casually said we really are pathetic." Serafine laughed, shaking her head.

"You just love filling in for Kiari, don't you." the teacher just glared at the girl.

"Yep. Her life is fun." the girl smiled.

"Do you have her poetry assignment. And that means you all have to take yours out too." she told the class and stood in front of Serafine.

"Yeppers." she took a slip a paper out of her binder. It was a fake poem, but the teacher didn't know that... "Here it is." She handed the piece of paper that read 'God damn mother fuck, why does the world suck?' the teacher almost choked on air when looking at it.

"Serafine..." she scruched the piece of paper in her hand.

"Calm down. That's a fake." Serafine sheepishly grinned ad handed the teacher the real paper.

"Well, tell Kiari that was inappropriate and that if she wishes to trick me again, make it appropriate." the teacher growled and walked around the room.

"That wasn't her idea, was it?" Uo leaned over to the girl.

"Nope. It was Apollo's." the girl sighed.

"Class, you have some new students again." the principal poked his head into the classroom. The teacher sighed and the new student walked into the room. They were three girls, identical triplets. Their long browne hair reaching past their waists. One of the girls had her hair into a long braid and had the girl's uniform on with a blue wristband. The one next to her hair her hair in a ponytail on the top of her head and it still trailed down to about her knees and she had a green wristband on. The last girl's hair were in two pigtails and the wristband was pink. The teacher sighed.

"Names." she sighed and took out a piece of paper. The girl with braid spoke first.

"Samantha."

"Grace." the girl with the green wristband smiled.

"Constanza." the girl with the pink jumped.

"Cheerful." the teacher motioned them to the seats in the back. The girl with the braid sat next to Serafine.

"Are you Serafine Phantom?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" she gulped.

"Artemis sent us to Apollo. We are three muses, to help find the last."

"Two."Serafine corrected.

"No. There is only one left. One sister is waiting outside the school." Samantha told her.

"Oh." Serafine shrugged.

"Where is the other sister? I see two muses in this room." the other girl cocked her head to the side.

"She's home sick." Serafine lied.

* * *

"Why can't you listen to me?" Apollo kicked Kiari in the chin and the girl flew backwards. She whimpered and fell unconcious.

"Didn't you get the memo for treating the tragedy muse with care?" a femine voice filled the room and a women with green eyes and a green t shirt and jeans stood facing the man in the crimson suit.

"Don't crtisize me, Artemis." he scowled and lef the room. Artemis walked over to the girl.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." she crooned and lifted the girl to a chair and left.

* * *

"Emilie? Maron looked at the taller girl of the four new girls. She had green hair in a boy cut and wore clothes that didn't flatter her form much.

"What about it?" the girl growled.

"Nothing." she sheepishly backed off. It turned out that the last of the muse was astronomy. Samantha was the lyric poetry muse, Grace the love poetry muse. Constanza was the muse of comedy and Emilie was the muse of sacred hymns and work.

"So... do we have an idea who the last muse is?" Serafine changed the subject.

"Yes." Emilie looked at the auburned haired girl.

"Who is it?" Ren looked at the jumpy Constanza.

"The one, the only... Tohru Honda!" Constanza cheered and jumped around even more. The three girls stopped in their tracks. Not because of the news, but because Kiari was limping torwards them with an arm that held at her side painfully. Her face was one large bruise, her lip bleeding and her shirt cut and revealing a cut in her flesh that was oozing blood uncontrolably.

"Kiari!" The three ran to her.

* * *

Heh heh. I'm so evil. PLease review and if I get two reviews, I'll imediatly start the next chapter as soon as possible. I'll be using those poems next chapter. You'll see what for later. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! I just got back to the computer after my dad took it hostage. I'm on spring break and it doesn't seem to be going in a good direction. I can't finish my favorite video game because I can't get downstairs! T.T I digress. Anyway. Here it is. And yes, everything will be explained soon.

Kiari: groan...

Yes I know you are very disppointed in me right now.

Kiari: groan grunt mumble

No, I am not gonna just let you die, silly.

Kiari: grunt groan

No, you aren't going to lose any limbs.

Kiari: groan grunt mumble mumble grunt groan mumble grunt grunt

Yes, I don't own anything except you, Maron, Serafine, Ren, Samantha, Constanza, Grace, or Emilie. (geez. Way too many OCs)

Chapter 9 

"I got it." Kyo grumbled after the constant knocking on the door remained ignored. He pattered across the house to the front door. He opened it to reveal the three new girls from class today, a tall guy(?) and the Phantom sisters carrying a battered, bruised, limp and sick-to-her-stomach Kiari between two of them.

"What the hell happened to her?" he just stared at the girl who whimpered when Serafine adjusted her grip on her.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Ren pushed past him and right to Tohru who was standing a few feet away from the orange haired boy. The three other Phantom sisters followed, then the new girls and the guy.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" he pointed at Emilie.

"Who?" Costanza cocked her head to the side.

"The guy. Who the heck is he?" Kyo pointed agressively.

"That's Emilie, our sister." Grace explained and then the tall girl grinned.

"Oh my! What's wrong with Kiari-kun?"Tohru became panicked and began to run to get a cloth.

"What is all the noise?" a tall, raven-haired man in a doctor's coat came into the room to witness themob of all the people. "You do realize we have a sick patient in this household." he shook his head at the chaos.

"Hatori!" Kyo called out to him from behind everyone else. "We have another patient." he pushed and shoved through the crowd and pulled the doctor through the mache pit.

"Oh dear. What happened to this person? And who is it?" the doctor kneeled in front of Kiari, the blood covering up most her face. "Oh, it's you." he replied and wiped some of the sticky liquid off her face. "What happened?" he asked her, she looked up with her blue eyes that flutteredopen and closed.

"Apollo." she muttered.

"We should've known. That bastard." Maron growled, clenching her fists. "What's the damage?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Let's see." Hatori looked the girl over. "Right arm broken, six ribs broken, three on each side, gashes that covered her arms and lower legs, and bruises everywhere. Pretty mucha breath away from death." he looked at the girl's sisters. "She needs immediate treatment. Right now." he stood. "Bring her into the next room." he motioned and Emilie picked the fraile girl up.

"You're family is screwed." Kiari muttered.

"What?" Kyo glared at her.

"Apollo wants you dead." she gazed at him and Hatori splinted her arm.

* * *

"Apollo, you remember the rules and regulations, right?" Artemis explained to semi insane brother.

"No. Care to run over them again?" he glared at her from across the damp and dark room. 

"To reclaim your title as a god, you must take care of the muses, and keep them intact. That girlwas almost dead whenI came to her." she protested, becoming flustered with her brother. "She almost would have died if I hadn't taken her to her sisters."

"Let the little brat die. She defied me." he examined his unusually long nails.

"Defyment is that muse's specialty. She enjoys watching people who are frustrated. You should know better." Artemis smacked his hand.

"And that should stop me?" he looked at her, anger in his cold eyes.

* * *

"Explain that again." Hatori had finished bandaging up and splinting Kiari. She was still in bad shape. Maron filled in because her sister was clost to coughing up her own appendix.

"Apollo made it very clear to us when we started that if we explained to _anyone_ what we were he'd kill the whole family. Or at least make us do it." Maron added shamefully.

"And you are what?" Kyo just asked trying to ignore the fact Shigure was having a fit over the massive amount of females in his home.

"Eight of the nine greek muses." Serafine told him. "We have to find the ninth. When we do we can finally kick Apollo off of this planet." she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Well." Hatori just blinked. "Who did you tell?" he asked Serafine and she gulped nervously.

"Me!" Shigure piped up and jumped around flailing his arms.

"You told him? I'm surprised that he kept it a secret until now." Hatori just smacked the writer and walked over to Yuki who was weakly leaning against the wall. "Did I tell you could get out of bed?" he scolded. Yuki shrugged it off.

"Like I could stay there when there's a mache pit in here." he just replied. 

"Serafine." Emilie walked up to the suburned haired girl.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"If we do this now, we have a better chance of getting her ready in enough time to get Apollo out of here." she motioned her hand to a worried Tohru.

"Yeah." she nodded. "Ren, Maron, we have to awaken the last muse." Serafine announced, addressing the two girls.

"Okay..." Maron and Ren stood by their sister, who kneeled down and took Kiari's hand.

"Can you do this right now?" She asked the weak girl.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." she grinned slightly and slowly stood next to her sisters, who had formed a semi circle. Joining hands, they closed their eyes and the room flashed a bright yellow color.

* * *

Across town...

Artemis' head jerked up. "Apollo, did you feel that?"

"The brats found the last muse." he growled and headed to the door.

* * *

When the light cleared, The eight girls were standing in greek attire holding items that represented them.

"Ready girls?" Costanza chered, her pink toga and comdey mask brighting Kiari's spirits.

"Yeah. Let's go." The replied.

**_Inspiration_**

**_Despertaion_**

**_Tweet_**

**_A sweet treat_**

**_Thanks to you_**

**_Help- My muse_**

**_Paint and draw_**

**_My life a straw_**

**_Sucking my soul away_**

**_Goodbye today_**

**_Forever_**

**_Come back never_**

**_My Body- I sway_**

**_Can't help me okay_**

**_Always right_**

**_What's wrong, and tight_**

**_Fright_**

**_Away into the night._**

As the girls finished their chant, Tohru's hands glowed blue. She shrieked but the glow continued up her arms and through her body. A glow formed and she stood in a deep blue toga with a staff with a star and moon on the top. On her head was a crown of stars.

"What's going on." she looked around and the Sohmas were staring at her.

"You're our lost celestial sister." Emilie told her, stepping foward in her deep brown toga and a hatchet in her hand.

"To reverse history." Samantha explained in her beige toga and holding a light brown, bound journel in her arms.

"We need your power." Maron added, her green toga and waving a scroll.

"Sister." Ren said, holding a silver flute up to her gray toga.

"Urania." Grace named her lovingly, her red toga and red bound journel rivaling Samantha's.

"Oh, dear. What am I supposed to do?" Tohru panicked.

"'Oh dear'is right little girl." a male voice from the outside doorway made the muses jerk their heads in it's direction.

"Apollo." Serafine spat.

"Yes, I'm here my daughters." he smiled wickedly.

* * *

Ha ha! Sorry, I pormise I'll use the rest of theose poems next chapter Katt. This was getting really long anyway. Please review! About four more chapters to go! 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Holy Shamoly. I haven't updated in forever. So. I let you all on a cliffhanger. Boo me. Anyway... Apollo has a sure defeat. But sadly there will probably be a sequel because this will end on a sad note. This is the last chapter becuase I owe it to you guys, because I am a pathetic slacker. There are spoilers on Akito so if you have not read the fourteenth book, I am dearly sorry, but it is necessary.

Kiari: Are you going to kill someone?

Maybe.

Serafine: I don't want to die so young!

Whatever.

Chapter 10 (There may be an update after this. Wink wink.)

_"Yes, I'm here my daughters." he smiled wickedly._

Kiari, Maron and Ren surrounded Tohru, taking defensive action, and blocked her from Apollo's view. Samanthastood next to the frantic brunette to calm her. Emilie held her hatchet in a offensive stance , Constanza and Grace at her sides. Serafnie stood in the front, glaring at the fallen god with her hazel eyes.

"My, my. Why are you acting so defensive already?" Apollo grinned with crooked teeth. "I'm not going to bite." he chuckled and Serafine clenched her fists, straining the soft metal of her lyre. Apollo's eye's flickered to the Sohmas. "Are these the people whom you betrayed secrecy with?" he asked the girls, never removing his gaze.

"You must be Apollo. I'm Shigure Sohma, a novelist, and I must say that yo-" the writer was interupted in his brave act by Apollo's fist thrusted into his jaw. The black haired man flew back and landed hard on the floor, instantly rubbing his sore jaw.

"I must say girls, you chose quite a pathetic bunch to tell your secret to." Apollo rubbed his knuckles, his expression becoming cocky.

"Why you!" Kyo sharged the god with a fist raised, attempting to incapcitate him. Apollo grinned quickly at the girls before grabbing the boys wrist and forearm, flinging the boy over his head, onto a table covered in fragile china, and down to the floor with said broken glass embedded in his back. Tohru reacted involuntarily by crying out to him.

"Oh, does this bother you?" Apollo, the sadist he was, kept ahold of Kyo's arm and stepped over to boy, placing a foot under his shoulder blade and pulling the limb at a sharp angle, popping the bone back and forth. Kyo wriggled and screamed.

"Apollo stop that!" Serafine yelled at him. Apollo glared at her and flickered his gaze to Kiari at Tohru's side. The girl's eyes went wide as she fell to the floor, her hand to her chest, her mouth letting small whimpers excape.

"Do you realize what position you girls are in? The worker ants. And I'm the one who comands you. Do you see what I can do without touching you? he laughed menacefully and dropped Kyo's arm. "You dies, I live on. I can do this forever. I've got oodles of time." He stepped up in front of Serafine. "You know, tragedy dies first. When she's gone, the other sisters know what real pain is. she acts as a sponge for bad things. She takes everything in. Pain, misery, tragedy in itself." Kiari cried out in pain as more pain was inflicted on her. Tohru was kneeling beside her to help, eventhough it was useless.

"You will stop this know, Apollo." a more chime-like voice filled the room. A faint glow filled the small chamber and out stepped a woman with strikingly similar features to Apollo.

"Well well. Artemis. Fancy seeing you here. I thought I warned you to stay out of this. They're mine now." he stepped up to the women. Tohru looked up hopefully at her. He face was covered in bruises, no doubt from Apollo.

"You cannot order me brother, for the rest of the gods agree, you will stop this now, our I will." she glared at him.

"Oh ho ho. So Zeus and the snotty rotty group decided to take over. After all these years of me just killing these useless bitches off?" he motioned to the girls who grited their teeth.

"They - we all- were unaware of this. You have been comanded to stop this at once. Or else."

"Well. Never thought my own sister would take it in her own hands to take me out of power." he growled. Looking over at the girls and huffed. "Fine. Take em. They aren't that great anyway." he disappeared in a red haze. Kiari sighed relief as the pain was released from her chest.

"I am so sorry, I never would have let him get this far." Artemis walked over to the girl. "Are you okay my dear?" she asked the muse of tragedy.

"Broken, shattered, and blackened. What else is there to know?" she moaned and a whimper escaped her lips again as Artemis pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll all be over soon." she assured her.

* * *

This is where I shall introduce month jumps. Since the end would have been months from this, I've decided to make this as simple as can be. there are some funny moments here. And to assure you. It'll say 'Month Jump' when there is one. Thank you.

* * *

A month later...

"I can't believe you did that!" Kiari screamed, her lungs doing much better. She was held back by Kakeru who just had happened to show up at the right time.

"Bitch. I did it because you always commented on my role." Yuki was held back by Tohru who was having quite a hay day doing so. Yuki had volunteered Kiari to be Vice president in Student council, even though the redhead never even liked the organization anyway. When the aforementioned person heard, she screamed, threw something sharp, and proceeded to hunt down the student council president: Yun-Yun. The two were almost onto the stage were they stopped yelling and went to each other's throats, but Kyo walked into the room, the bulky cast on his arm clearly irritating him. He grabbed Kiari by the collar when she darted past him and stopped her from ripping out Yuki;s throat.

"Now don't you dare defeat the rat when it's MY goal." he told her. She grunted and glared. "You need to meet someone." he dragged her. Kakeru followed to see where this oranged haired boy was taking his girlfriend. Tohru followed cause it was Kyo (1) and Yuki followed because of curiousity.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

"Well look who it is. Anger management and flamehead." Hiro commmented and Kakeru quickly stopped Kiari from ripping the kid apart. Kisa hid behind him, took another peek out and ran to Tohru. Kyo had dragged the group to the dojo belonging to Kazuma Sohma, and the owner happened to walk in the room at the time they arrived.

"My, who's this?" he notioned to Kiari who blew a puff of air that dislodged her bangs.

"Kiari Phantom." Kyo introduced her for the readhead and patted her head. She glared at him.

"Well. Kiari. Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Asked the baka neko." she said defiantly. Kyo glared and Kazuma sighed.

"Anger management issues?" he asked. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Kakeru nodded. "Well than. I think we'll start on basics." he pulled Kiari away from Hiro and the chance that she'd kill him. He gave her instructions to be at the dojo everytime Kyo came so that they could work her anger issues out. She agreed on the terms that she didn't have to wear a pathetic uniform.

* * *

Spring festival

"No, that goes over there." Kimi pointed and Serafine reluctantly moved over to pin a banner up. "No over the other way." Serafine gritted her teeth and did so. "Nah, move it back." Serafine bit her tongue. "No wait, move it to the left." Serafine glared dropped the fabric and left her to hang it herself. "No wait. Kimi needs your help!"

* * *

the day of the festival.

"Get away from us!" Kiari and Maron blinked as the triplets Costaza, Grace and Samatha ran by, a group of people woth cameras trying to get a picture of the amazing trio.

"Poor, poor girls." Kiari muttered.

* * *

When meeting Akito(female)...

Akito almost growled when meeting the girls that would be there when Apollo attacked.

"These are the girls? They looked pathetic." she shook her head. " I mean the dumb women is one of them." Grace took a scroll and hit ehr.

"That's impolite. Be nice." she told the women. Akito growled and took her defense reluctantly.

* * *

Some time after, but before...

Kiari was walking down the hallway when she heard Kakeru call out to her.

"Kiari!" he caught her by the arm. "What do you mean by this note?" he held the piece of paper with disgust.

"I'm sorry, it would be better if weren't involved with me. " she blinked slowly and turned away to walk away from the shocked boy. Kiari didn't look back. She was cutting the ties. Tears were running down her pale cheeks.

* * *

Ren sat crossed legged on her makeshift bed. Kiari walked into her room.

"Hey Ren, can you help me?" she sat on the floor next to the cot.

"Yeah sure." she said almost instantly.

"I'm trying to get Yuki and this girl Machi together, but they're too stuborn, can you help? she asked quickly.

"Wait wait. I thought you loathed Yuki. Why are you trying to get him on a date?" she asked confused.

"Cause as much as I hate him, I can see Machi likes him." Kiari explained.

"Go talk to Grace. She is the love poetry muse." she told her.

"Okay, that sounds more logical." Ren watched as her sister dashed from the room and sighed. Her sister was unpredictable.

* * *

It was the the one day of the week that Kiari had to come to the dojo, and unlucky her, Yuki decided to come along to bug her. She growled everytime the teacher wasn't looking at her. As soon as Kazuma had left the yelling began. It led from comparison of their patheticness, then their curse; luckily Kakeru had stopped coming to the dojo a long time ago; and then it got Yo Momma jokes. Then came threats.

"I swear to Zeus, the next time I get a chance I'm ripping out your bloody throat!" Kiari screamed. Yuki was prepared.

"I swear that I'll cut off every one of your fingers and toes!" he yelled back.(2)

"What is going on here?" Kazuma came back into the room and blinked rapidly with an open jaw. Kiari and Yuki looked away in shame. "I really don't want to know." he shook his head and left again. Yuki and Kiari refrained from speaking.

* * *

On an unfortunate little visit that everyone on the property of Shigure Sohma had to endure: Ayami Sohma was coming to the house.

Yuki's response: "I just remembered that I had something to do today." rushing quickly out of the home before Shigure could catch him.

Kyo's response: "Wait, I'm not staying here!" he tried to make a speedy get away but was caught by Kiari who had been forced to stay.

Phantom sister response: "Who the heck are we talking about?"

:) :) :) :) :)

"Ah girls! Pretty, beautiful girls!" the white haired Sohma dropped to his knees.

"Yes, they are girls." Kyo mumbled.

"They are beautiful rose buds. Just buds. They will be splendifully beautiful after they blossom!" he was almost in tears. And tatters. Kiari was on the verge of tearing him apart and no one was stopping her. That's when Yuki entered the room.

"You!" she yelled. She stomped over to him. "You leave us here with that?! And how in the world are you brothers?" she screamed, pointing viciously at Aya.

"Dang. It's still here." he growled and was showered with Ayami's brother speech and everyone else left.

"But Yuki, my brother, all these girls are so beautiful. How can you not be charmed?"

"Trust me, I can." he sighed and tried to shove his brother out the door.

"Bring at least one of them to my shop!" he pleaded and the door was slammed shut and locked. Yuki sighed and left the front of the house. Kiari attacked him around the next corner.

"How could you! That man is god awful." She kicked him in the shin hard. then she rammed a fist into his stomach. "I swear to Zeus, you leave me in a room with that idiot ever again and I'm going to make sure you don't have children." she threatened. "Oh, and you have to go to this fancy resturant tonight, there'll be someone waiting for you there." she threw a card at him and left. Yuki just glared and mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"FinallyThat's over." Ren 'hmphed' in agreement and folded her arms. Maron was sitting laid back in her class chair, fininshing the final tests before break. "What do you think we should do tonight?" Maron asked her. Ren shrugged. "C'mon, there has to be something you want to do." Ren just shrugged. "You know what's tomorrow, right?" Ren nodded. "Okay, just making sure."

* * *

Kiari paced impatiently in the classroom. Machi came in for the student council meeting. Kiari pounced.

"How did it go? Was he nice. He never is nice to me, so I don't what that's like. Did you enjoy your meal?" Machi kept just nodding to every one of Kiari's question's. She grinned. "Well good. That bozo is never polite when I'm around, but he seems to like you." on this note Kiari left and yuki entered the room to find a blushing Machi.

* * *

"Oh, dear." Shigure found all of the girls about to leave, all in their muse oufits. Tohru was sleepily beside them. "Where do you think you're going?" they grimaced and made a run for it. They ran down streets until they reached their destination. The Sohma estate.

"Well, that was fun." Kiari was panting right beside her sisters who all broke into laughter. They heard footsteps around a corner, and there stood Yuki and Kyo, both of them unhappy that they had to come there together.

"Well, look who it is." Serafine grinned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyo growled.

"Artemis called us. Apollo is attacking tonight." Emilie explained.

"So this is it?" Yuki asked them. Kiari grinned.

"Yeah, but just because this is the end, don't ever give up!" she smiled and ran into the estate to the yard outside Akito's room. The girls stopped. The door was open and Apollo had his hand on the hilt of a long sword, taking steps towards an unconcious Akito. Kiari growled and ran in front of him.

"Well, well. You did come." he smiled, dropping his hand from the hilt.

"Apollo. Stop this." Maron told the god, who sneered. '

"You don't have the right to stop me." he told her, and let his guard down. Kiari took the chance and drew her small sword and jumped. He didn't see her soming so he felt on the impact on his ribs when a hundred pound girl hit with a sword at a threatening angle pointed towards where his heart should have been. He grabbed her wrists and flipped her. She dropped her sword. She landed on both feet, but Apollo had regained stance and had drawn his sword pointing it at her. She stared him down, and he moved to cut her down. Emilie's hatchet came out and parried his blow and the rest of the muses stepped into the fight, Tohru healing Kiari. Serafine glided around Apollo's attacks and Grace was reading a spell. emilie was parrying all of his attacks with Constanza tring to make distraction. Ren blew notes on her flute to lure his attention. They were all failing. Maron joined Grace to help her read the spell, but all of them were almost helpless against the god. smantha joined the spell, and then the others did. Emilie stillb locked his sword.

"Dumb muses, you won't beat me that way." he grinned and laughed heartlessly. Kiari blinked and realized what she had to do. She stood, using the mask of tragedy to blend with the shadows and reappeared behind Apollo. He sensed her and turned quickly, runnning his sword through her. He was carelss not to realize the spell she was casting. She opened her eyes, revealing a purple of a black shade. Apollo gasped as her body radiated a painful aura. Serafine looked upto see what she was doing.

"Kiari! No!" The muses, all but Tohru, ran to their sister and the god, only to be engulfed in a flash of light that followed the words "No more tragedy."

* * *

Tohru walked around the estate for the thousandth time that day. She was almost in tears by the time that Kyo and Yuki caught her.

"What's going on?" they asked her impatiently.

"They're gone. They didn't make it." she cried and leaned into Kyo's shoulder.

"What?" Yuki gasped.

"They died." she told him.

"No, they went somewhere better." The godess Artemis stood at the street, her radiance still overflowing.

"What? Where are they, bitch?" Kyo demanded.

"In Olympia, for the trial of Apollo. They will stay to assis the gods. I assure they will be well off there. Just like how you will be here, my dear." she said looking at Tohru. "Take care of our daughter." she told the boys, and she was gone, there was no trace of the gods or the muses. They had disappeared.

* * *

Okay, that's the end. I'll put a epilogue or something to tell you what's coming up. Sorry that it took so long and that it ended on such a sad note. But I'll be back. You'll see. Please review for imput and message me if you have ideas for a sequel. I will consider all options. Thank you.

Lookingatthemoon


End file.
